<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sugar High by baby_rat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002363">Sugar High</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_rat/pseuds/baby_rat'>baby_rat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, Gen, Sleepy Cuddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:47:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_rat/pseuds/baby_rat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Before she left, she placed a gentle kiss on Jack’s forehead, “Sweet dreams, baby boy.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sugar High</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <span>     They had done it. Jack and the Guardians had defeated Pitch, and Jack had been officially sworn in as a Guardian. Jack couldn't remember a time he had been happier since he had become a spirit; Jack finally had a family again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    The Guardians had thrown a small party to celebrate Pitch's defeat and Jack becoming a Guardian. Currently Bunny, Sandy, and a couple of the elves were playing poker. Well, they were playing until Bunny began to accuse Sandy of cheating (and to be fair, the Sandman had been cheating).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     North and some yetis were talking while Tooth and a few of her fairies were dancing. And Jack? Well, Jack was currently experiencing his first sugar high.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     The spirit was zooming around the North Pole as fast as he possibly could, all the while giggling like a manic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     But, with every high, there must come a drop, and Jack was just about to reach his. Jack flew back into the workshop to try and convince Bunny and Sandy to play go fish with him, when he was suddenly hit with a wave of drowsiness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     He floated over to one of North's large arm chairs and flopped into it, curling himself into the corner. He continued to watch the others with tired eyes until Tooth came over to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "Did you finally tire yourself out?" She asked. Jack nodded. "Well that's what tends to happen when you're coming down from a sugar high. That's one of the many reasons you shouldn't eat so much sugar. Not only do you feel bad after, but you could get a cavity!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "Nooo!" Whined Jack, not wanting to hear Toothiana ramble about teeth. Realizing how rude that must have sounded, he quickly tried to apologize. But as he tried he quickly realized he was having trouble speaking, and all he got out was a tiny "'m sowwy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Tooth's face softened immediately as she said "Having trouble talking, little guy? That's alright, here, why don't you scooch over a bit." She waited for Jack to make a little room for her, and once there was enough she sat down and pulled Jack into her arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Jack giggled as Tooth began to bounce him on her legs. She cooed at Jack as he flapped his hands and wiggled happily. Jack yawned and rubbed his eyes tiredly, lying against Tooth’s chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “I think it's bedtime for you, little one.” Tooth said, getting up. She picked Jack up and placed him on her hip. She headed towards the room that Jack had been staying in for the past few days. She opened the door to his room and laid him down on his bed. As she tucked him in, she noticed him sticking his fingers in his mouth. At first she was concerned he would mess up his teeth, but eventually decided the boy deserves to choose his own method of self-soothing and that she would not discourage him. Before she left, she placed a gentle kiss on Jack’s forehead, “Sweet dreams, baby boy.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>